Will Dyes His Hair
by When4FoundersEatCake
Summary: This a short story (Very Short) where Will dyes his hair pink and halt gets mad so he runs to Gilan to protect him, better then it sounds please read and review!


**This story burst through my mind while taking a test (Amazing what the mind can do to get out of work.) So I got all exited and the teacher asked why so I told her, than she said once I finish the test I can write it instead of doing the worksheet we had to do after (I have such a cool teacher!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Now start reading, or do I have to stop giving the rangers coffee? You don't want that.**

Halt sat at the table eating his rabbit. Will's food was left untouched. Halt was getting annoyed it was one thing to me a few minutes late, but a whole hour? He was considering storming off to town, find him, and drag in home my his ear. "Where is the little-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, the door slammed open and he heard Will rush in "Halt!"

"Where were you!" he turned around and his mouth hung open slightly, he stared at his apprentice. "You dyed your hair?"

"Yes!" Will happily answered

"Why?"

"Because I had enough money to, and they were only here for today so..."

Will patted his now vibrant pink hair, and Halt said "But why that color?"

"Because it looks nice."

"Wash it out before it dries."

"No!"

"What?"

"I said no!"

"Listen to me!"

"No!"

"Wash it out!"

"No!"

"I will not let my apprentice run around with pink hair!"

"Well you will be glad it lasts for 3 months then!"

They were yelling at each other now.

"If you don't wash it out I will!"

"No you won't, I paid with my own money!"

"I didn't say you could have your hair dyed, nor that you can be late!"

"I don't care, its done and I am keeping it!'

Halt tried to grab his apprentice but Will was faster than even his mentor and slapped the hand away and ran out the door giving one last shout "I'm keeping it, and Gilan will protect me from you until it dries!"

Will jumped on Tug and rode to Gilan's fief, not even bothering to put his saddle on. The horse was confused why it was being told to run, but its master was angry and wanted to go, and in a hurry to because he forgot the saddle so Tug thinking it was important and took off faster than Abelard could go. Normally Gillan's fief was a 3 day ride at a nice walk but with Tug an already fast horse going as fast as it possibly could arrived in only an hour. Will put his tired, panting horse in the staples said a few apologies then gave it an apple, the pony instantly forgave him.

Gilan peeked out the window when he heard someone pounding on the door. It was Will, should of known he thought, it was obviously a ranger horse, then he heard another horse thundering behind Will. Will pounded more fiercely on the door almost cracking it. He wondered who the other rider was, he could hear it was another ranger horse but then he looked at Will again and he looked so terrified, that's when he finally noticed his hair, Gilan chuckled, he knew what was happening. Halt appeared over the hill yelling his heart out, he looked so angry at Will so Gillan felt sorry for Will. He opened the door and Will rushed in faster than a rabbit. "Lock the door, lock the door!" Gilan did and Will peeked out the window. Halt was off his horse and was heading for the door, steam coming out of his ears.

Halt hammered on the door and tried to open it to no avail. Gilan had an idea for the first time in his life and he said simply to Will "I have pink dye in the kitchen." Will looked confused for a second then looked at his friend. " Lets do it, wait why do you have pink dye?" Gilan pulled down his hood that had covered his head the whole time.

His hair was also pink, it was a very light pink, but with purple stripes on the side. Will smiled and went to the kitchen to get the dye.

Halt sat by the door, he knew they would have to open the door eventually, sadly he didn't know of the plan so when Gilan opened the door he whipped it open, Gilan tackled him and held him down while Will rubbed in the dye. He struggled and tried to bite Gilan but he didn't get released until it was to late. They had held him down until it dried. He glared at them both with their pink hair and sighed, its going to be a long 3 months.

**So what you think? Like it, Hate it? tell me in the reviews and I will bow to you if I get any good ideas for this story or other ones. I love my fans, bye and read more of my stories, or do I have to have halt but an arrow through you? :)**


End file.
